Untitled
by LozzieLiz
Summary: Just something i found in an old book, it has mainly Leo,piper, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Wyatt. cant say too much without spoiling the story... but two of the sisters die leaving one to uphold the charmed legacy, but will she be willing?


Untitled- Chapter one

Author notes-

Okay, I know UNTITLED is a horrible way to start a fic… as its not much of a give away as to what the story is about… but I found this scribbled in the back of my school history book from year ten… so sue me. On second thoughts… don't sue me… I don't own anything. And I don't get anything for writing this fic. I just want to c if it's worth continuing. Its set early season 6. And it will eventually involve my two favourite characters… but the first chapter has to set the scene. Let me know your thoughts.

"Phoebe! Grab the crystals!"

Paige's voice strained over the loud roaring of the wind that accompanied this weeks notorious Demon. He had Paige caught in a headlock, intent on breaking her neck, while he threw energy balls across the room at Piper, who was frantically trying to use her powers to immobilise them before they hit.

'Why do I always have to play saviour?' Piper thought as she dodged yet another energy ball. It was true, her sisters were always putting themselves in danger by getting too close… and Piper was the cautious one that ended up having to save them. She didn't have long to think on that, though, as another energy ball unfroze barely giving her enough time to move out of the way.

"Got 'em!" Phoebe chimed as she descended the stairs, brandishing the 5 white crystals in her left arm and a screaming Wyatt in her right.

"Phoebe! Get him outta here!" piper Screamed at her sister. What was she thinking bringing her infant down to witness this?

"He wouldn't let me put him down. He just kept screaming and orbing into my arms!" phoebe answered her sister. Paige managed to get one arm free of the demon and orbed the stones out of phoebes arms.

"Crystals!" she orbed the crystals into a circle around the demon and herself.

"Paige? Get the hell outta there!" Piper Yelled as she dodged the remainder of the energy Balls.

"Say The Spell!" Paige's voice was barely audible over the howling of the demon.

"No Way, You'll be killed!" Phoebe yelled back.

"Say the spell!' Paige Screamed, only this time it sounded like an order, not a request, then she added with a deep solemn look into the eyes of her sisters. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

And although Phoebe and Piper were not sure if they could trust Paige's Judgement, or if she knew what she was doing at all, the recited the spell obediently, preying that they weren't sending their sister to an untimely death.

"_Evil One, Who all despise_

_Nought But hatred in his eyes_

_Cast away by us now_

_Never to return to Power_

_With these words we vanquish thee,_

_Gone forever, so Mote it be"_

As these words were spoken the wind grew stronger, picking up any part of the living room furniture that wasn't bolted down, and growing louder and greyer, engulfing Paige and the beast in a whirlwind within the 5 glowing crystals. The demon howled with rage as it did, and was no longer focused upon the girl in hand, only his own survival. As his grip loosened, Paige was able to pull herself free of the headlock and out of his arms, but the whirlwind did not let up for her. The air around her was moving so fast, that Piper and Phoebe became blurs.

Then suddenly, with an anguished cry and a loud 'pop' the demon behind Paige was gone, and as quickly as it began, the whirlwind vanished, leaving a demon-blood-spattered Paige in its wake.

Piper and Phoebe had looks of horror on their faces, but as the grey wind subsided, seeing their sister, seemingly unscathed, but covered in Demon gunk, but alive nonetheless, their faces relaxed a little into relieved smiles. Even baby Wyatt in Phoebes grasp had stopped crying and gave a cute giggle at the sight of his aunt Paige covered from head to foot in green slime.

"EEWWWEEE!" muttered Paige as she stepped from out of the crystals and distinguished that the blood on her was not her own, and definitely not human.

"I think 'Ewwe…' just about covers it... Don't you think piper?" Phoebe joked as she bounced a little Wyatt on her hip before placing him on the rug in front of her.

"Oh yeah, green is really you colour Paige… looks like he was a juicy one!" Piper responded as she squished up her face in disgust. "That's gonna be one hell of a dry cleaning bill, Paige."

All Paige could do in response was laugh. Relieved that she was still alive after this ordeal gave her confidence again.

"This is soooo gross!" Paige said between fits of giggles. "You'd think that the sources finest wouldn't even have blood!" she laughed as she attempted to wipe goo from her nose, only to succeed in adding more.

"Sources finest, My Butt!" Phoebe quipped.

"Yeah…-"Piper began, but was cut short by a large hooded figure flaming in.

"Well, he WAS one of my finest, until you three got in the way."

The three sisters looked each other in fear and disbelief. Was this the source? In their living room? It couldn't be. He wouldn't just materialise in their living room. Would he?

Their questions went unanswered as the source quipped

"Well, I wont have to worry about you three destroying any more of my minions."

And before the charmed ones could register what he meant, he waved his hand at the sisters and flung them towards the wall.

Wyatt screamed from the floor where Phoebe had placed him earlier as he watched his mum and aunts as they hit the wall and came crashing down onto the dining room table, smashing it with the impact of the fall.

The source, Satisfied with the way that he had defeated the Trio, almost as if it were easy, gave an evil chuckle and looked towards the infant on thew floor as he raised his magical shield.

"Is that all you have to protect yourself, little one? Well I suppose now you family is gone ill have to take you under my wing and raise you with evil." The source smiled evilly as Wyatt said one word.

"Mama…." His little eyes wet with tears and his face almost purple from the ferociousness of his crying before.

The source bent down sinking his arms straight through Wyatt's shield and lifting him off the floor.

"You wont be seeing them anymore."

And as the toddler began to scream again his little face pink with fear, the source flamed out.

The three sisters remained motionless on the floor, but one sister, who had witnessed the scene previously looked up at the ceiling with all the strength she had left in her body, and said as loudly as she possibly could- which by the way- was barely above a whisper-

"Leo…"

Upper world

"I'm sorry Clara; we just can not allow it." Boomed the voice of the head elder.

"What if she turns on us?"

"But, hasn't she proved herself to this court? To good? Time and time again!" the young white lighter spat back at her superior. The elder stunned by this white lighters defiance, ignored the rudeness of this comment and kept his composure.

"Maybe so, but we cannot allow grant this demon…"

"FORMER Demon…Remember?" Clara corrected.

"As I was saying, we cannot risk allowing her to roam free, unguarded in a society full of innocent people."

"But she is harmless! She has never killed! And all she wants is a chance to be allowed to live a life that she was denied so early in life!"

"But under the circumstances, it would be wrong of us to allow this demon…" Clara glared at the elder as he continued "… no matter how she has proven herself and her intentions to be good, into a world of which she is unprepared."

Alex, a rather young and hansom man, too young to be at all regarded as an Elder, but yet still was, spoke out in a calm and cool voice that soothed the defiant white lighters temper.

"Clara, even if we did grant our permission, there is still the matter of domestic necessities. Where would she stay? What would she eat? And in the mortal realm she is still classified as a minor, who would supervise her? Guide her?"

"I would! I would give up everything just to give her a chance. To keep her safe in a world which she belongs. Please, Alex. Please say yes… for Chloe."

Alex looked deep into the pained blue eyes that were boring into his own. He hated seeing her like this. He wished he could just take her into his arms and make all her fears go away.

"I'm sorry Clara; it is not going to happen." Spoke the head elder as he saw Alex falter over the young white lighters plea. He had noticed that Alex had a weakness for this girl, not just now, but ever since she had become a white lighter. The head elder decided that this was not the time, nor the place to discuss office romance… as it seemed to be, and was interrupted by someone swinging open the huge oak doors at the end of the court room. The boy who had entered was a small, skinny, pale looking sort whose glasses were almost as big as his fear stricken face.

"Tomas, what is the meaning of this? This court is in session and was not to be disturbed."

"I beg of you the humblest of pardons, sir, but I have an urgent message."

The young man galloped up to the large glass podium which behind stood the head elder, and whispered something into his ear.

As Clara and Alex strained to hear what was going on, yet only getting pungent sounds like S's and T's, the head elders face turned a sickly green and transformed to a pale white. His face Void of emotion was suddenly struck with a fearful gaze as he ordered to those around him.

"Get Me Leo!"

Next chapter- which sister survived the attack? Will Wyatt be turned evil? And who's the young Demon that wishes to enter the mortal realm? Where is Leo? All these questions will hopefully be answered soon.

Well… was it ok? Please review… and ill TRY to get another chapter up within a week. Also I need a name for this fic… so any suggestions are welcome. Just something catchy to do me until I figure where I want to go with this fic.


End file.
